1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A foldable display device has been proposed which uses a flexible display panel. This type of devices is easily portable in its folded state and may open into a relatively large screen in its unfolded state. As such, a foldable display device may be have various applications in, for example, televisions, monitors, and mobile equipment. Examples of mobile equipment that may include a foldable display include mobile telephones, ultra-mobile PCs, electronic books, and electronic newspapers.